SCP-106 vs Sans
SCP-106 vs Sans is a What-if? Death Battle Description The SCP Foundation have discovered an anomalous skeleton, it is around SCP-106's containment chamber. Interlude Dr Wiz: There are plenty of powerful beings in our multiverse, and there will be plenty more to come. Agent Boomstick: Some with there own dimensions like SCP-106, an SCP of the Keter classification. Dr Wiz: And some are contained underground until seven human souls are obtained like Sans, a skeleton with anomalous properties. Agent Boomstick: HE'S DR WIZ AND IM AGENT BOOMSTICK. Dr Wiz: And its our job to see if powerful video game characters can destroy these SCPs. SCP-106 Dr Wiz: As many people know, SCP-106 is a dangerous being, he is of cause of the Keter classification for this reason. Agent Boomstick: Just like they always say, if you put him in a box, the box is gonna get absolutely wrecked. Dr Wiz: SCP-106 is a demigod of his own dimension Agent Boomstick: yet some random foundation has contained this guy for years. Dr Wiz: Yes thats true, but they have had a lot of trouble doing so due to his corrosive and toxic mucus. which is his main method attack and one of his anomalous properties. Agent Boomstick: doesn't this guy have his own dimension, if so can't he us it to escape. Dr Wiz: Thats currently unknown, but he probably can. this pocket dimension is filled with many rooms and hazards, all of which could be very dangerous, heck he has his own throne room there. who else has a throne room in their dimension? Agent Boomstick: Most dimension owners I guess, he also has a room with pillars that move around like some fun house attraction at a fair ground, but more dangerous. Dr Wiz: SCP-106 actually was a regular person at one point, I think. Agent Boomstick: Yeah, he stumbled upon a hole, fell through it and became SCP-106, I need to find a hole one day myself. Dr Wiz: in conclusion SCP-106 is a dangerous being, and is one of the most famous creatures in the foundation. Agent Boomstick: I ain't going anywhere near what ever site he is contained in. Dr Wiz: We live in the site he is contained in -_-. Agent Boomstick: Oh Shi... SCP-106: KNEEL!!!!!!!! Sans Dr Wiz: The Windows platform is a great place for games Agent Boomstick: Everything from bad tempered robot bunnies to exploding genitals there is a lot you can get for the PC. including Undertale, which has the skeleton of the Chesh.... i mean Sans as a major protagonist. Dr Wiz: As everyone knows, Sans is the final boss of the genocide route, One of the players friends in the pacifist route, Agent Boomstick: And a lazy son of a gun, Sans is very lazy, and falls asleep often, he works as a sentry, yet all he does is sit there and does nothing. But at the same time he has demigod like properties, including Karma, a poison like ability that effects murderers with lingering effects. Dr Wiz: Yes, Karma is a great way to fend of evil, he also has the Gaster Blaster, a dog skull like object that shoots out a Karma based laser attack, He also can make a bone cage, used to make his opponents get dunked on. Agent Boomstick: He also dodges every attack sent at him like a freaking boss, truly that's why everyone loves him. Dr Wiz: No, people love him because of his bad puns that he spews out a lot. Agent Boomstick: I like this guy, he sounds Sans-sational, I bet he could give me a Tu-Toriel about how to make a Metta-ton of puns. Dr Wiz: stop it with the puns already, they are making me cringe. Agent Boomstick: Stop being such a Mad Dummy, any way in conclusion, Sans is the best monster in the entire of the underground. Dr Wiz: Except Papyrus. Agent Boomstick: He is cool too i guess. Sans: DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME? The Battle Agent Boomstick and Dr Wiz: Alright, the test is ready, its time to end this debate once and for all! Who do you think will win Sans will give 106 a bad time. SCP-106 will make sans dead. I do not really care, i just want to see the test. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Demi-God battles Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Unikitty16 Category:Adopted by Unikitty16